The Uchihas
by La-Primavera'.64
Summary: the uchiha family has some strange habits...revolves around Sakura and the Uchiha clan. Smut! PWP!
1. Nii sama

**I do not own Naruto!**

A/N: this story is rated M for a reason. If you are under 18, please exit this story now!

Uchiha Sakura smirked as her eldest brother walked into the kitchen. She shifted in her seat and felt her bare pussy touch the cold wood beneath her. She shivered in anticipation. It had been so long since she had felt her brother's cock inside her, or any uchiha cock for that matter. Sure she had fucked her math teacher at school today, and Neji at lunch time, and Kiba during history...but it just wasn't the same as feeling her nii-sama's cock pounding into her tight little cunt.

oh and her ni-san fucking her slowly into oblivion with his fingers, and oji-sama cumming deep inside her, and when otou-sama licked her pussy dry...just thinking about it was getting her wet! she could feel her nipples straining through the thin cotton of her school shirt. Mmmm she had to do something about this fast.

"Nii-sama..." she practically purred.

Itachi turned away from the fridge to survey her with half lidded eyes. he recognized that tone of voice, his sister was horny as hell, and she needed a good fuck...now. Well he was more than happy to oblige the lusty little slut. He hadn't felt her tight pussy around his cock in too long and he was eager to pound into her wet heat.

He inclined his head at her and said "Sakura"

He watched her in amusement as she got up off her seat and sidled up to him. The top two buttons of her shirt were undone as usual and he could see her pink nipples, practically begging to be sucked on.

"nii-sama...i have a little problem i need your help with" she whispered in a low throaty voice. Her breasts swayed sexily as she moved toward him.

"Hmm what's that immouto?" he asked, barely containing the lust in his voice. Only his fifteen year old sister could make him react this way without even touching him. He could feel his erection beginning to strain against his trousers.

Instead of answering, Sakura hoisted herself onto the counter in the centre of the kitchen. Slowly, still keeping her eyes on him, she spread her long legs wide. Her short skirt did little to hide the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He glimpsed her naked pussy as she shifted backwards and growled as she slipped her hand under her skirt.

She beckoned to him with her free hand as she pushed the skirt up torturously slow. Finally her pink cunt was on display to his eyes. He let his eyes roam between his sister's spread legs, noticing that she had recently shaved. Her pussy was absolutely bare and it glistened with moisture, evidence of how horny she was.

He glanced up at her face to see that she was staring lustily at him as she unbuttoned her shirt. She moved to slip it off her shoulders, but his narrowed eyes stopped her. She knew he liked to fuck her with her clothes on.

Her hand drifted south, teasingly and finally came to rest right above her wet slit. She used two fingers to slowly spread her plump pussy lips apart, her breath coming faster as she did.

"Will you help me nii-sama?" she asked as one finger moved up and down her slit, collecting moisture. He didn't answer as her hand moved toward her right breast, spreading her juices around her pink nipple. Itachi leaned back against the counter, enjoying the show, and Sakura moaned at the dark look in his eyes.

He watched as she moved her finger back to her cunt, this time swirling it around her entrance, and bringing the now wet finger to her mouth. Her tongue came out to lick at her finger, before sucking it into her mouth.

Itachi suppressed a moan. She was so damn sexy, his little sister. Her cunt was always so tight and wet, eager to be penetrated. She was a horny little slut too. He was sure she had fucked almost all her teachers and Uchiha males were here favourite fuck partners.

Cocks were her favourite thing. She loved sucking them, seeing them enter her tight little hole. Well he was going to give her what she wanted.

He moved toward her smirking at the want in her eyes. Spreading her legs wider, he stared at her pussy. It never failed to amaze him how pretty it was, so wet and juicy. He inhaled deeply...she smelled so good. He had to taste her.

His licked straight down the centre of her slit, tasting her juices, and making her moan. Using his fingers, her opened her wide, exposing her swollen clit and her leaking hole. Itachi flattened his tongue over the little button at the top of her pussy, and Sakura arched into her brother's mouth, moaning.

"Oh nii-sama! Oh fuck yes! Lick me!" she moaned.

Itachi lapped at her pussy enjoying her moans, and the wet sounds coming from her cunt. Moving lower, he stuck his tongue into her tight entrance, making sakura scream out at the intrusion.

"yessssssssss! Nii-sama! Fuck me with your tongue! Oh god that feels so good!" she panted brokenly as he thrust his tongue deep inside his little immouto.

"oh nii-sama i'm-i'm cumming!" she screamed out as her muscles tightened around his tongue. Still her hands clutched at his head, encouraging him to lick her more.

She was such a dirty little slut! Her brother had just given her an orgasm with his tongue, and still she wanted more! Itachi smirked into her pussy as she grinded against his mouth.

He stood up, unbuckling his pants as he rose. His erection sprung free and Sakura's eyes followed it's movement intently.

Itachi grabbed her ass, dragging her to the edge of the counter as he slammed his cock into her pussy. He hissed as he felt her pussy muscles contract against him. Fuck she felt so good. He leaned forward and pulled a pink nipple into his mouth, biting down gently. Sakura bucked her hips and moaned.

"Fuck me nii-sama. Shove your thick hard cock deep inside me baby. God you feel soooo good!"

Itachi growled at her words.

"You like that don't you baby?" he asked "You love that your older brother has his cock deep inside your cunt in the middle of the kitchen? you're such a slut immouto...begging your nii-sama to fuck you hard..." he said as he began thrusting hard into her tight hole. He glanced down to see her pussy pulling his cock into her and groaned at the sight.

"Yes nii-sama...i'm a horny little slut! I love getting fucked by your big cock! Fuck me faster baby! Harder!" she screamed. Her hands moved to her breasts and she squeezed them, pulling at her nipples.

"Immouto...your pussy is so wet...and tight...ngh...baby i'm ...i'm cumming" Itachi panted.

"fuck! I'm cumming nii-sama! Fuck me harder!"

Itachi thrust into her faster, his balls slapping against her cunt with each thrust. He could feel her pussy tightening around him and looked down as she came to see her cum squirt out on his cock.

With one final stroke he came, shoving his cock deep into her as he emptied his seed.


	2. Kakashi sensei

A/N: I do not own Naruto or its characters.  
This story is rated M and contains explicit content! If you are under age, please don't read! Or at least don't get caught! ;)

Characters:  
**Sasuke** (nii-san) – brother **shisui** – cousin  
**Itachi **(nii-sama) – brother  
**Fugaku **(otou-sama) - father **Mikoto ** (okaa-sama) – mother

Sakura smirked as she walked down the deserted corridors of her high school. It was after four, meaning that almost all of the students had left already. The only ones that were still there were the ones who were engaged in activities that were not, strictly speaking, entirely proper. As she passed the closed door of a classroom, she could hear loud moans and harsh pants coming from within.

She smirked as she continued walking. It was to be expected when one attended such a school as Shinobi High. It was a private academy for the filthy rich in the country. These students didn't care about school, as most of them had been taught what they needed to know to carry on the family businesses at a young age. So attending school was a pretence they were forced to play out for the sake of appearances. So they might as well have a little fun while they were at it no? Which is exactly what led to all the after school activities taking place at this time.

She herself was on her way to one such appointment. Or should she call it a 'lesson'? She was going to meet a sensei after all. She had two hours to kill, seeing that her nii-san was currently occupied with the school nurse. That was more than enough time for a little 'lesson' with her devastatingly sexy English teacher. Her smirked widened as she approached the door of the English classroom.

To her surprise as she entered, there were two people in the room. Her English teacher Kakashi-sensei and the history teacher, Asuma-sensei sat inside. Both men looked up as she walked in, a sexy smirk beginning to form on Kakashi-sensei's face.

"ah asuma, it seems that my appointment for the evening has just arrived" he said, grinning as he eyed Sakura. Asuma-sensei grinned as well.

"lucky you Kakashi. My appointment has to be delayed. Ino called and said she would be a little late."

Yamanaka Ino was the only daughter of the Yamanaka clan, a very wealthy and prestigious family that were quite like the Uchiha family. She was also the closest thing to Sakura's best friend, due to how similar the girls were.

Sakura sauntered up to Kakashi sensei and leaned over him, her cleavage on tantalizing display. She teasingly bit his earlobe as she whispered in his ear. "I've been waiting all day for this sensei"

Her tone of voice instantly aroused Kakashi and he tugged her so she straddled his lap. Her lips moved toward his neck and she began sucking and biting the skin she found there. Kakashi's hands moved to her ass and began kneading the firm flesh.

Asuma-sensei cleared his throat. "Not that I'm not enjoying the show, but maybe I should leave."

Sakura stopped and threw a glance over her shoulder. "Why don't you stay sensei? I'm sure Ino will be here soon." She said throatily. Kakashi grinned at his friend from behind her. Asuma was in for one hell of a show.

Swallowing slightly at the look in Sakura's eyes, Asuma sat back into his seat.

Sakura pulled Kakashi's chair from behind his desk, placing it where it was on full view to Asuma and anyone else who walked in the room. She straddled Kakashi again, but this time she faced Asuma-sensei. Tauntingly, she stretched her long lithe body, her eyes locked onto Asuma's.

"Kakashi-sensei, unbutton my shirt" she said in a low voice. The silver-haired man hurried to comply. His fingers made quick work of the thin cotton shirt, and as usual, Sakura wasn't wearing a bra. Her full breasts lay exposed to asuma's eyes.

"touch me sensei..." she moaned breathily.

Kakashi's hands cupped her breasts, gently kneading the flesh and Sakura moaned in response. Her half lidded eyes saw Asuma shift slightly in his seat and she could feel Kakashi-sensei's erection press into her ass. Mmmm that was one thing she loved about her English teacher, his cock was so big! She looked forward to private lessons with him because he would fuck her so hard, and so deep. He was like an animal, his savage thrusts always made her cum so hard.

Just thinking about it was making her wet, and she moaned again, as his fingers began to pull and pinch at her pink nipples. God her pussy was getting so wet! She began to grind her ass into his cloth covered cock, moaning as he began to pull her nipples harder and he growled into the flesh of her neck.

"You like that baby don't you?" he rasped at her " You love that you have one teacher kneading your breasts in his hands, while the other stares at you like he wants to suck on your hard nipples"

Sakura moaned louder at his words, even as she stared at asuma-sensei. He had unbuttoned his loose black pants, and was stroking his cock as he stared at her. she wished he would take it out of his pants, she wanted to see his thick, hard cock so bad. She could feel her pussy leaking at the thought.

Kakashi pulled her legs so that her feet were positioned on either side of his legs on the chair.

"Spread your legs baby. Show Asuma your pretty pink cunt." He said, "let him see how wet your pussy is baby. What a dirty little slut you are." Kakashi smirked when Sakura moaned at his words. She loved it when he talked dirty to her. oh who was he kidding? She loved it when anyone talked dirty to her. she really was a little slut, all she ever wanted was cocks to pump into that tight little cunt of hers.

It didn't matter when or where, she was always ready to be fucked. And she loved watching people fuck too. Her pussy had probably had every cock in the school in it already, and still she was as tight as a virgin.

His hands moved in between her spread legs, cupping her bare pussy. No panties as usual. He chuckled at how wet she was. Using one hand he pulled apart her cunt lips, spreading her wide, exposing her tight little hole for asuma to see. He wished he could have that view too, but just the feel of her soft, wet flesh under his fingers made up for it. As well as the way she was grinding that ass into his cock, god he needed to fuck her soon.

"Mmmm Sakura your pussy is so wet...and hot. You're such a naughty girl."

"Yes sensei.." she moaned in response as she watched asuma-sensei pull his cock out of his pants. His member was thick and engorged, a drop of moisture glistening at its tip.

"Tell me what you want baby" Kakashi groaned as he moved his finger up and down her slit, lightly brushing her clit.

"Oooh sensei...touch me please" she whimpered

" how baby? What do you want me to do?" he teases

"touch my clit sensei...rub it...please" Kakashi did just that, moving his index finger to her swollen clit and rubbing slow circles.

"harder sensei..."she moaned " put your finger inside me..."

"You want me to shove my finger in your cunt baby? Like this?" he asked, using the index finger of his other hand to slip inside her tight hole. She moaned loudly at that and he began thrusting his finger in and out of her at a hard pace.

"Does that feel good slut?"

"yes sensei! Finger fuck me! Harder sensei! I've been so bad sensei! Fuck me harder!"

Kakashi smirked at her screams. He picked her up and walked to his desk, putting her to sit on it. He spread her legs wide and his smirk widened at the wet flesh he saw. She was practically dripping.

Sakura moaned as she watched her teacher's head between her legs. Her eyes drifted up to see asuma-sensei watching her as he stroked his thick cock. She loved this feeling. Knowing that her teachers were staring at her pussy spread wide, and dripping wet just for them. Knowing that soon, Kakashi sensei was going to shove his cock into her hole and pound into her until she came. If that made her a slut, well then she was a huge one.

"Play with your tits baby. Pull your nipples while I lick your pussy." Kakashi said. " Your juices smell so good sakura! I can't wait to taste you...I'm gonna fucking eat you out" he growled at her before diving straight into his feast.

His tongue lapped at her slit, before moving to her clit and sucking it into his mouth. He sucked hard, using his teeth to bite down sharply on the swollen nub, causing sakura to scream out. Her juices gushed out as she grinded her cunt into her face, her fingers moving to her mouth and she sucked on them. She trailed her saliva coated fingers to her nipples and harshly pulled them, groaning at the sensation. She wished asuma-sensei would come over and bite them. But he was too busy watching his best friend lap at her cunt, stroking his cock at the sight.

Kakashi moved his tongue to her tight little hole, where juices continued to gush out. Licking up the moisture, he eagerly slipped his tongue into her cunt, thrusting it as deep as it could go.

"Mmmm oh sensei! " sakura screamed " fuck me with your tongue! Harder baby!"

Ino walked in at that moment and glanced around the room. She pouted at the scene "Aww you guys didn't wait for me!" Turning to asuma-sensei she said " here sensei, let me take care of that for you."

She promptly took of all her clothes and knelt in front of asuma, taking his hard cock into her mouth, her ass in the air. Asuma moaned as his eyes fell shut.

Kakashi didn't even look up from sakura's pussy. But sakura stared as her best friend knelt naked in front of their teacher and sucked him off, her pussy on display. Her eyes widened as Ino's hand moved toward her own pussy and began rubbing and thrusting. She was obviously wet, judging by the sounds her hands were making.

Kakashi kept thrusting his tongue into her pussy, but he added a finger, filling sakura's tight hole. God it felt so good! And she was so aroused by the sight in front of her. sakura could feel herself reaching her orgasm.

"Sensei! Fuck yes! Fuck me harder! I'm cumming!" she screamed

Kakashi felt her pussy muscles clench around his finger and tongue and her cum splashed all over his mouth and chin. He licked up her juices as she squirmed under his tongue. As he removed his finger, her muscles clenched, instantly missing the presence of something filling her pussy. God she was such a little slut! He cunt loved being stretched! By anything, fingers, tongue, a cock! Hell he could probably shove the ruler next to her into her pussy and she would love it! He moaned at that thought. That would be so fucking hot!

He stood up, and her eyes followed his movement as he unbuckled his pants, glancing over his shoulder at the scene behind him. He heard Ino was good with her mouth, maybe she would suck him off after. He turned back to sakura, watching as she moved her hand south to hold open her pussy lips for him. She was so wet already.

"C'mon sensei...my pussy is ready. Shove your cock in me baby!" she moaned as her muscles clenched around nothing.

He pulled out his cock, stroking it slowly. Her wet pussy was making him so hard.

"You want this baby?" he asked "You want me to put my hard cock into your tight pussy? Are you begging for it slut?"

"Yes sensei!" she moaned "Please fuck your dirty little student! Fuck me hard and rough! I need your cock sensei!"

Her words were so dirty but she didn't care. She wanted a cock so bad! She wished she could be fucked all day long. She wished there was always something inside her pussy.

Kakashi wasted no more words. He grabbed her hips as he thrust into her tight heat, hissing at the feeling. Her cunt was so warm and wet. He pulled back out, only to shove his cock harder into her making her moan louder, drowning out the moans of her blond friend. Asuma had probably started to fuck her.

Kakashi rammed into sakura's dirty little pussy hard, just the way she liked it. She loved rough, dirty sex, no matter whose cock it was.

"Sensei you're s – so b – b – ig ! faster baby! Fuck me faster!"

Kakashi continued ramming into her, leaning down to bite her breasts and she screamed loudly as she reached her orgasm. Still, she didn't stop grinding against him! She still pulled him into her pussy, gushing her cum onto his cock. He could hear how wet she was from the smacking noises coming from where his cock plunged into her pussy.

She had just come, and she still wanted more. She still wanted him to fuck her, hard and fast. Such a slut! The uchiha's seemed to have raised her for one purpose...to fuck people! Her cunt was such a precious thing, so warm and wet...and so tight.

"Yea baby, that's it! Take your teacher's cock! Your cunt loves that doesn't it?" she moaned at his words. "you want me to fuck you all day don't you?" he asked.

"Yesss sensei! I'm so close!" she screamed.

"You want to cum again baby? You want your pussy juices to splash out all over my hard cock?" he growled at her as she whimpered. "Well let me make you cum you fucking dirty slut!" he said as he reached down and pinched her clit with two fingers.

Sakura came instantly, her pussy squeezing his cock so tight that he pounded into her, feeling his balls tightening. He was cumming too.

"Ngh...yes...mmmm...yes sensei!" she screamed out as he rode her into his own orgasm.

"Sakura..." he hissed as he emptied his cum into her.

Slowly he pulled out of her, watching as their mixed fluids leaked out of her thoroughly fucked cunt. Sakura protested as he left her, but her eyes moved toward her leaking pussy. She smirked at him as she moved one hand to her cunt, dipping a finger inside herself, moaning as she did so.

She brought her now wet finger up to her lips and sucked her finger clean. She was so filthy, and Kakashi could feel his cock harden in response to her actions.

Sakura wanted more and almost crowed in delight as she saw her sensei's cock harden again. She wanted him to fuck her again...and again. But she caught a glimpse at the time and remembered that nii-san was waiting for her. she slid down from the desk, bending to suck the tip of Kakashi-sensei's dick into her mouth before straightening her clothes.

"Sorry sensei! I have to leave!" she said sweetly. She licked his cock again, before sauntering off, her hips swaying. And she was so looking forward to his cock pounding her again! She pouted. Oh well, she would just have to make do with nii-san! She brightened at the thought of what she could do in the car with her brother.

Kakashi watched as she walked away. She was such a tease. Well, ino was still there, he thought as he turned to see the blonde being fucked hard doggie style by asuma. Surely asuma would be willing to share.


	3. Sasuke niisan

Sasuke smirked. Sakura was at his door and that could only mean one thing. He looked down at the maid currently sucking his cock. He would much rather have his little immouto do the job.

"Come in Sakura" he said deeply.

He watched as his room door opened slowly and a completely naked Sakura walked in. The maid glanced up, but continued her task sucking hard on his cock and cupping his balls in her hands. Sakura smirked at the sight that greeted her upon entering her brother's room.

"Immouto, what can I do for you?" he asked silkily.

"Onii-san..." she pouted "If I knew you were busy I wouldn't have bothered you"

"Nonsense immouto! I'm never too busy for you. Besides, she's just finishing" he said glancing down to the blonde on her knees before him.

"Nnngh" he groaned as his hands moved to the back of the maid's head, his hips bucking slightly. "Yea baby, suck it like that. Harder!" he thrusted slightly into her mouth and then froze as he reached his climax.

Sakura leaned against the wall, enjoying the show. Her brother was still wearing his school shirt, with half the buttons undone, and his pants pooled around his ankles. His dark eyes locked on to Sakura's emerald ones, even as the maid quietly and unobtrusively left the room.

Sakura licked her lips at the sight of Sasuke's exposed cock, still semi-hard even though he had just cum.

"Lie down on the bed immouto" he purred at her.

She moved toward his huge king-sized bed but raised an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you going to ask me why i'm here?" she asked.

He chuckled at her question. "I know what you're here for immouto. You want me to fuck you, like you always do. Did your pretty pink cunt get lonely for some cock baby?"

She spread her legs wide. "My cunt is always lonely for a cock nii-san, and you seem to have a long, thick, hard one right here"

Sasuke stood, stepping out of his pants and discarding his shirt as he moved toward her.

"Mmmmm look at that juicy pussy. Dripping already immouto?"

"Of course nii-san. I want your cock inside me!"

"You're gonna have to be patient immouto." He said as he hovered over her lithe body. His hands moved to her breasts and he gently massaged them before moving to her nipples. He rubbed them slowly, then pulled on them, making Sakura moan.

"God baby your tits feel so good. You love that don't you? Your nipples feel good when I pull them?"

"Yes nii-san pull them harder!" she moaned, her head tossing from side to side.

Sasuke pulled her in for a kiss, his lips crashing against hers. He bit her lower lip, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. He pulled away, moving his head to her full breasts. The tip of his tongue swiped against her hard nipple and she moaned louder.

Taking the hint, he sucked on her nipple, then took it between his teeth, biting down gently.

"Nii-san!" she cried out, forcing his head closer to her breasts. He sucked harder, taking almost her entire breast into his mouth.

"Yes! My tits feel so good nii-san! Suck them baby!" she moaned.

Sasuke released her breast with a popping sound and licked a trail straight to her bare pussy. Mmmm he loved it when she was clean shaven. He rubbed his cheek along the top of her cunt. So smooth. His immouto had the prettiest pussy he had ever seen. It was so pink and hot! And she was dripping wet, her juices dampening his bed sheet. He leaned down beneath her cunt to the wet spot on his navy blue sheets. Extending his tongue, he lapped at the moisture.

"Oh immouto you taste so good baby!" he groaned

"Then eat me please nii-san" she purred "Lick up all my pussy juices baby, and make me cum more"

"You'd like that huh sakura? For your brother to stick his head between your legs and suck on your pussy! You want me to lap at your clit or shove my tongue inside of you?"

"Both nii-san! Eat me out baby please! Eat my cunt out!"

Sasuke was happy to oblige as he licked along her slit, lapping up her juices and savouring the taste. He used his thumbs to spread her pussy lips, opening her wide. He could see her pussy muscles clenching as her hole leaked her clear juices. Her pink swollen clit throbbed, drawing his attention to it.

His eyes lifted to lock with his immouto's as he extended his tongue and licked at the little nub. She moaned louder and her pussy muscles tightened. He licked faster and harder at her clit, and her hips began to make circular movements beneath him.

His sister was such a slut! She loved having things in her pussy. Any cock was fine, as long as it was thick and hard enough. And when there was no cock available, she was known to walk around the house with a vibrator shoved far up her tight little cunt. That sight usually made any male in the vicinity horny enough to pull out the vibe and start pounding his cock into her hard and deep. Just the way she liked it.

Well he was happy to fill up that tight little hole for her. his fingers moved to her cunt hole and he shoved three inside her at once.

"ooooooooh yea nii-san! Fuck! Your fingers feel so good nii-san! Shove them deeper! Deeper baby!" she screamed at him even as her pussy began to convulse around his fingers. He kept sucking on her clit as she came, her juices squirting over his hand and onto his bed.

He licked up her juices, cleaning up her pussy as she came down from her high, her cunt still clenching around his fingers. She made a protesting noise as he pulled them out, only to be riveted as he licked up the juices from his fingers too.

"Nii-san." She purred as she pushed him onto the bed. "I want to suck your cock baby" she said as her hand moved to his hard throbbing member.

"I want to lick it all over, and take the tip into my mouth and suck. Hard." Sasuke hissed at her words, and because her hand was stroking up and down his dick.

"And then I'll take you deep into my throat and pump up and down. Can you feel it nii-san? My hot little mouth closing around your big, fat cock? Do you want it baby? Want me to deep throat your cock now?" she asked in a deep sexy voice.

Sasuke could feel his balls tighten at her words. He couldn't wait to be inside her cunt. That blow job would have to wait till round two.

"As much as i would love to see that dirty mouth suck my cock baby, right now i can't wait to pound into that wet little pussy of yours. Get on your hands and knees immouto" he ordered her, and she was quick to respond.

God what more did he need? He had his slutty fifteen year old sister spread out on his bed. Her ass in the air, exposing her tight pink little cunt, dripping wet waiting for his cock. He grinned as he moved toward her.

With one thrust, his cock was engulfed by her pussy to the hilt. Damn she was so tight! And so wet. It was like a velvet fist gripping him.

"Nii-san your cock is so big" she moaned at him.

"Yea i know immouto" he said in a low voice as he slammed back into her "You like having my big cock inside you huh?"

"Yes nii-san! Yeesss! I'm such a slut! Fuck me baby!" she screamed as he pounded into her.

"Fuck you harder baby? You want me harder? Immouto! You're so fucking tight! So wet baby!" he bit out "Cum for me immouto! Cum for your big brother! Squeeze your nii-san's cock baby!"

"mmm...nghh...yea! yea! Nii-san i'm cumming! Nnnnnnnnnggggggggghhhhhhhh YES!"

"That's it immouto! Milk me baby! Yea i'm cumming" he hissed as his balls tightened and he spilled his seed inside his sister. He rolled onto his back.

"God that was good baby" he sighed and opened one eye to glance at Sakura.

She lay on her back, her legs spread, and her hand moved toward her cunt. He watched as she dipped a finger inside of her hole and brought it to her mouth.

"Mmmm nii-san you taste so good! I want to suck you now!"

Sasuke smirked as she pounced on him. He loved it when his immouto was horny!


	4. Shisui

Sakura smirked as she entered through the open door of the mansion. Houses were always left open in the Uchiha compound. No one who wasn't an Uchiha would dare to enter after all. Besides, open doors were more convenient for late night rendezvous, which were after all quite common with their family. This particular house belonged to her aunt and uncle, and she had apparently had an appointment there 'immediately after school' or so the note said.

As she entered the house she heard the unmistakable sounds of two people fucking very loudly. The harsh pants and moans made her smirk, as well as served to make her panties wetter than they already were. She turned the corner into the sitting room and saw her aunt splayed out on the couch, her breasts heaving frantically as her uncle rammed his cock into her cunt repeatedly. They both looked up at her entrance and smiled even as she licked her lips hungrily.

She teasingly unbuttoned her shirt as she approached them, revealing her hardened nipples. Sauntering up to her aunts laid back form she roughly grabbed her still firm breasts squeezing them and pinching her nipples. Her uncle pounded even more furiously into his wife at the sight.

" you like that don't you slut?" he asked his wife harshly. " your sexy little niece playing with your tits while I pound into your tight little cunt! Fuck you uchiha women are always so tight" he panted. Sakura's aunt just moaned as he fucked her harder, watching as he leaned forward to roughly grab Sakura's head and kiss her roughly.

Sakura moaned into his mouth. Gods she couldn't wait for him to take her pussy. Her panties were so soaked all she wanted was a good fuck. She could imagine him bending her over and fucking her cunt from behind while she licked her aunt's wet pussy till she came. Moaning at the thought, she pulled away from her uncle, ready to suggest her idea. But before she spoke he said " As much as I want to pound into that wet cunt of yours, it wasn't us that sent the note. Go upstairs, you don't want to keep him waiting."

She walked away reluctantly, still watching as his cock disappeared into the slick cunt, wishing it was her pussy that was being penetrated so violently. Her hand slipped under her skirt and straight to her core, feeling her juices leaking out. She moaned as she shoved a finger inside her hole, proceeding to walk up the stairs, the buttons on her shirt still undone.

She knew exactly where she was headed, and hurried to open the third door with her juice soaked fingers. She smirked as she saw what was inside. Her cousin Shisui sat on a chair in the room, his gaze riveted on the scene that was taking place on the bed. Her fourteen year old cousin Haru sat on the bed, stark naked, with his thirteen year old sister Mai on his lap facing Shisui.

Mai's lower body was naked, her hairless pussy on display to Shisui as Haru wiggled his fingers around the wet folds. Sakura nearly creamed herself at the sight. Shisui's massive cock was out of his pants, glistening at the tip.

"Ni-san….ohhhh" Mai moaned as Haru's other hand pinched her nipples through her shirt.

"Ahh Sakura….so glad you're here" Shisui smirked, his gaze going back to his two siblings "I'm just helping Haru here work on his technique a bit. Care to watch?"

Sakura pulled off her panties from below her skirt. "Not only watch Shisui" she laughed.

Haru and Mai continued their activities, Mai moaning even harder as she watched her oldest brother's cock hungrily.

"You are such a slut Sakura….I only hope Mai here can live up to you" he smiled as he beckoned her over.

Haru continued to shove his fingers into his sister's pussy, while she moaned lustily. Sakura moved to sit on Shisui's lap, facing the younger duo.

"You like watching them don't you Sakura? Knowing your little cousins are as horny and slutty as you are? I bet you want little Haru to bend you over and fuck your delicious little cunt. Or maybe you want to taste Mai's tight pussy? Or both at the same time?"

Sakura moaned at his lusty words even as he lifted her skirt and spread her pussy lips wide, making her juices leak out.

"Haru!" he called his brother "Look at Sakura's pink little cunt…..look at how wet she is. Doesn't she look delicious?"

"Oh yes ni-sama" Haru moaned as he licked his lips. Sakura panted as she felt her cunt twitch at his words. Reaching up she pulled and pinched at her nipples. Mai gazed at her breasts longingly and then looked at her own smaller chest.

"Haru take off Mai's shirt and suck on her little nipples" Shisui ordered as he shoved three fingers straight into Sakura's cunt. Haru obeyed instantly and Mai responded by moaning wantonly.

"Put your cock in her Haru….fuck that tight little pussy while ni-sama and Sakura watch"

Mai moaned as Haru's cock entered her and began bouncing in his lap. Sakura watched entranced as her pink flesh engulfed the hard cock, sucking it in before releasing it again.

"ohh yea ni-san! That feels so good! Fuck me ni-san!" she screamed, bouncing energetically.

Shisui continued to finger fuck Sakura's pussy as he watched his little sister get pounded.

"Mmm Sakura. Your cunt is so tight…..you love watching this don't you? Look at Mai's juicy little pussy sucking in Haru's cock. Look at her clit sticking out, waiting for someone to suck it and lick it. Wish you could go over there and eat her out while he fucks her! Mmm so hot baby"

Sakura smirked as she fucked Shisu's fingers currently inside her pussy.

"Yea cousin….her pussy is so pink and pretty! I jus wanna go over there and shove my face into her cunt. Mmm I would lick up all those sweet juices and fuck her with my tongue. And those cute little tits! I just wanna bite her nipples and suck on them till she moans!" Sakura moaned lustily.

Suddenly Shisui removed his fingers making Sakura cry out in displeasure. He licked his wet fingers and grabbed Sakura's head, pulling her in for a kiss. They both moaned as he nipped and bit her lips, sucking on her tongue.

Shisui kissed lower, till he reached her gorgeous breasts licking them all over.

"Your tits are so sexy baby! I just wanna shove my cock between them and titty fuck you."

Sakura moaned as he sucked on her nipples, squeezing her breast roughly.

Shisui walked her over to the bed, pushing her head down to Mai's pussy where Haru's cock was still plunging inside. Mai had come already put still panted and moaned as her brother fucked her violently.

"mmm shisui ni-sama….Haru's cock feels sooo good! I love how he fucks me! I feel so full…my cunt feels so good ni-sama" she moaned.

He chuckled at his slutty sister even as he watched his slutty cousin's pussy become wetter at her words. Ah it was so good to be an Uchiha! He thought as he stroked his hard cock.

"Your sweet little pussy is about to feel better Mai. Sakura lick Mai's clit and Haru's cock as it comes out of her hole" he instructed.

"Oh gods yess Mai! You're so tight!" Haru moaned "It's so hot to see cousin Sakura licking your pussy! Mmmm."

Sakura licked at her cousin's sex hungrily, panting as she moved her hands to her own pussy, rubbing her swollen clit. She knew Shisui was watching, so she spread her lips for him, showing him the inside of her cunt and the juices that were dripping out of it.

"Mmmm harder ni-san! Fuck me harder!"

"you like that don't you Mai? Ohh immouto you're so slutty! Your cunt loves being fucked by your brother doesn't it? While your cousin licks your clit? And your older brother watches? I bet you want to suck ni-sama's cock don't you?" Haru panted.

"Ohh yea! I'm a dirty slut ni-san! Fuck me like a slut! Harder baby! I'm cumming! I'm—" Mai's words trailed off into a loud moan as she tightened around her brothers cock. Haru grunted at her tight pussy squeezing him and pumped into her two more times before he came, his cum leaking out of her hole. Sakura licked up the sticky cum leaking out of Mai, even as her brother's cock slipped out limply/

"Mmmm Haru you taste so good" she moaned.

Shisui's cock was so hard at that point he just wanted to shove it into a pussy, and luckily he had two readily available. Sakura was still bent over, her cunt on display and he moved toward her thrusting his massive cock into her pussy.

"oh shisui! You're so big! Fuck me baby!" she instantly moaned, pushing her hips backward into her cousin.

God shisui loved being home from college. Sakura's cunt was always ready and waiting for some good fucking and now he had Mai's too, all wet and ready anytime he felt like it. This was definitely the life.

Haru watched as his big brother pounded into his cousin, and stroked his cock imagining how tight and wet she probably was.

"Ni-sama…" Mai moaned, her eyes wide "I'm so hot and wet! My pussy is dripping ni-sama! Eat me out please! Suck on my pussy ni-sama!" she begged.

Shisui smirked. Mai's cunt was delicious. He'd found that out on his first day back when he walked in on her with two fingers inside her pussy pleasuring herself. Being the good brother he was, he had offered to help her and had spent the next half hour licking her sweet juices and tongue fucking her into oblivion.

He was eager for more of her delicious honey so he pulled out of Sakura, moving to lie on the bed.

"Sakura, baby come over here and ride my cock"

She was only to eager to comply. Anything to fill up her pussy. She loved being fucked after all. Hell if she had her way she would walk around all day with something shoved up inside her wet little cunt.

She jumped on him, her slick sex sucking in his still hard cock and began to move, her bib tits bouncing in time with her movements.

He motioned for Mai to climb on top of him facing sakura, her pussy over his face. He smiled at the sight of her pretty pink pussy on display to him, her little clit begging for attention. He licked her slit, tasting her clear juices and wanting more.

Using his hands, he spread her pussy lips, exposing more of her sweet flesh. Gods for someone so young she sure had a dirty pussy. He moaned as Sakura continued to fuck his cock with her tight cunt.

Extending his tongue he lapped at his immouto's cunt, shoving his tongue inside her hole. Then he moved up to her clit, sucking it into his mouth and gently biting down on it. He could hear Sakura and Mai moan simultaneously, as Sakura's pussy clenched around his cock. She had cum, but still she bounced on his cock, wanting more.

He focused on the pussy above his face as he continued to lap at her soft flesh, feeling her getting wetter and wetter. Sucking on her clit once more, he shoved two fingers into her moving them rapidly.

"Yea baby! Ni-sama your fingers feel so good! Suck my clit baby…mm…ohhh yea!" she screamed.

Shisui could feel her pussy tightening as she came and her juices squirted all over his face. Mai's body shook, even as her pussy muscles continued to squeeze his fingers. He moaned as he felt Sakura's own pussy tighten once more and his own release spurted out of his cock into her body.

Mai got of his face and licked up her glistening juices from his mouth and chin.

"You're so dirty immouto! Look at you licking up your own cum!" he moaned at the hot sight. Meanwhile Sakura had slid off him and moved to where Haru sat, still stroking his cock. She kneeled before him, not wasting time as she sucked his big cock into her mouth, moaning all the while.

Shisui smirked, knowing his little brother was in good hands…..or well mouth. Sakura's blow jobs were infamous.

His eyes moved to his immouto once more as she sat on the bed, legs spread and finger fucking herself hornily. Gods he had turned her into as big a slut as Sakura! And he loved it. He watched her little fingers disappear into her cunt, licking his lips at the lewd sounds her wetness was making. Oh he was going to have such fun for the rest of the vacation, was his sole thought as his cock hardened once more.


	5. Itachi's sweet tooth

**bonus chapter! **

Sakura moaned as she lay on the dining table with not a stitch of clothing on, her legs spread wide. Her pink nipples were hard and pointy as she writhed on the cool wood. She could hear her brother chuckle as he observed her.

"well look at you all spread out on the table immouto….looks like you're laid out for a feast"

Sakura licked her lips at the look in his eyes, her pussy growing wetter by the second. She could see her brother's hand in his pants slowly stroking his massive cock. She wished he would take it out so she could see it.

"Mmm nii-sama! Fuck me please!" she groaned. Itachi only chuckled in response.

She watched as he moved toward the array of dishes spread out beside her. Itachi was known for having a sweet tooth, and it looked as if he was going to indulge in his favorite treats today: sweets and Sakura's juicy cunt, all at the same time.

He grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup, pulling it open. Carefully he drizzled the sticky syrup all over Sakura's breast and stomach. He swirled a finger in the syrup over her flat stomach, before sucking the digit into his mouth.

"Mmm chocolate syrup is my favorite immouto. You know that don't you?"

Sakura moaned at the cold syrup on her nipples.

"rub the chocolate into your titties baby…rub your nipples with the syrup till they get so hard and pointy" he instructed. Sakura was eager to obey. She moved her hands to her breasts, squeezing and rubbing the chocolate into her pink nipples.

"Ohhh nii-sama….it feels so good. My tits feel so good baby. Come lick the chocolate off my nipples!" she begged lustily.

Itachi smirked. She was so horny! He could imagine how wet her pussy was. He moved to oblige, leaning over to lick the sweet chocolate off her breasts. He sucked on her pointy nipples till all the chocolate was gone, but still she held his head to her chest.

She had such big, gorgeous tits for a fifteen year old. He loved sucking her big pink nipples till they were sore. And she loved it too. She loved to walk around with no bra….eager for someone to suck and bite on her nipples.

"Mmm nii-sama…ohh yea bite my tits baby! I'm so hot…..my pussy's dripping nii-sama!"

Her moans filled the room. Itachi pulled away from her lusty body reluctantly. He grabbed the chocolate syrup once more, as well as another bottle and moved to the other end of the table. From here he had a clear view of her wet little cunt and she spread her legs wider, knowing he was watching her.

He drizzled more syrup over the top of her shaven pussy, not quite at her slit and proceeded to lick it all up, making sakura moan loudly.

"I'm gonna make a sundae out of you immouto…you're gonna be so sweet" he smirked.

"Where's the ice cream then nii-sama?" she asked throatily.

"Oh immouto….why do I need ice cream when your slutty little pussy provides all the cream I need?" he laughed as he picked up the second bottle.

It was whipped cream Sakura noticed. Itachi pulled off the cover and sprayed some onto her thigh, licking it up. Sakura moaned again, moving her hands to her nipples and pulling them harshly.

Gods she was so horny. She just wanted him to fuck her senseless, his cock pounding into her endlessly. But she knew that Itachi would continue to do whatever he wanted to her body.

Smirking at her she placed the nozzle of the bottle at her cunt, lightly touching the tender flesh with the cool plastic. She wiggled, trying to get some stimulation. Without warning her big brother shoved the nozzle into her pussy, his finger still holding the top of it.

"Nii-sama! Nnnghh nii-sama don't tease me! Shove it deeper!" she moaned.

Itachi watched as her lewd cunt tried to suck in more of the bottle, but it was too wide to go in any further. He watched her pink, wet flesh wrap around the nozzle and his finger, tightening itself around the object. Typical of Sakura's pussy, as long as it had something shoved inside of it, her pussy didn't want to let go.

He pushed the nozzle as far up into her cunt, and then pressed down, allowing the cold whipped cream to shoot inside of her. Sakura shrieked as she felt the cool substance go higher into her heated pussy.

"aaahhhhh!" she screamed. Itachi continued to allow the whipped cream to spurt into her, until it began to leak out of her hole, mixing with her clear pussy juices as it dripped out. He pulled the bottle out and sucked the nozzle into his mouth, tasting the cream as well as Sakura's sweet taste.

Mmm his immouto's cunt always tasted so good! He wanted to eat her out, but he still had a few more ingredients to add to her juicy little cunt.

He pulled out the chocolate once more as Sakura lay panting on the table. Harshly, he rammed the bottle into her dripping hole, pulling it out only to shove it in once more. He continued to pump the bottle in and out of her pussy, watching as her sopping wet flesh sucked it in.

She got even wetter, more whipped cream and clear juice dripping out of her. Her moans were so loud, he was sure the neighbours were hearing. Not that those types of sounds weren't a regular occurrence in the Uchiha compound.

"mmmm look at your tight little pussy immouto…..so sexy baby! You love having anything shoved up there don't you? I bet you wish I could shove this whole bottle into your cunt! And you're still so tight!"

Itachi's cock was so hard at the sight before him. His teenaged immouto spread out on his dining room table as he fucked her little pussy with a chocolate syrup bottle. Only in the Uchiha house!

"Nii-sama! Ohhh gods nii-sama! It feels so good! Harder baby! Mmm I'm cumming!" she shrieked wantonly.

Itachi pulled the bottle out of her as her orgasm hit, cum splashing all over the table, mixing with the whipped cream that he had shoved up into her pussy. Sakura's body twitched as she came down from her high. "More nii-sama…..fuck me now please!" she still begged.

"baby you're such a slut! I just made you cum with a fucking bottle and you want more from your brother?"

"Ohh yeah baby….mmm I want your cock nii-sama! I want my big brother's hard massive cock!" she moaned, smirking at him.

Itachi pulled his cock out of his pants and stroked it. He wasn't done playing yet though. He poured more chocolate syrup over her pussy, making sure the cool liquid entered her hole and mixed with her cum. Next he pulled a bowl closer to him on the table.

Sakura watched as he reached into the bowl and pulled out juicy red strawberry.

"Look at that immouto….a juicy fruit for your juicy slutty little pussy. You're so tight baby….I wonder how many will fit?" he smirked mischieviously.

Sakura panted in anticipation at his words. He took the strawberry and rubbed its rough skin against her clit, making her writhe on the table.

"Mmm nii-sama that feels sooo good! Fuck me with the strawberry! Shove it in me baby!" she pleaded.

Itachi was only too happy to oblige. He moved the cum covered fruit down to her wet hole, twisting it around, before he violently shoved it inside. He used his fingers to push the berry into her cunt until he couldn't see it, before pulling it back out again.

He continued to fuck her with the fruit, delighting in the wet sounds her cunt made as he shoved it in. soon her tight pussy had crushed the fruit and the juices from the strawberry mixed with her own abundant arousal. Itachi licked his lips at the sight of her cunt, dripping with cum, chocolate, whipped cream and now strawberry juice. He took the crushed fruit from his hand and ate it, savoring the taste of his immouto's pussy spread all over it.

Sakura still panted like a bitch in heat on the table. She needed to cum bad.

"Well I've added all the ingredients for my sundae immouto"

"Oooh nii-sama…..please eat my pussy Sunday! Mmm eat me baby!" she moaned, thrusting her cunt toward him.

He grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed the tender flesh and he dived in for his feast. Itachi licked the outside of her pussy, tasting the chocolate and cum spread all over. He lapped at his little sister's pussy tasting all the sweets, but the best taste was that of his immouto's forbidden cunt. Her juices were the sweetest honey of them all.

His tongue soon reached her still dripping hole and his slick muscle entered, tasting more whipped cream. He could feel a piece of strawberry that had broken off and remained inside of her cunt. He moaned as he sucked it up and swallowed it. He moved to her clit, licking and sucking it as her moans grew louder.

"Suck my clit nii-sama! Bite it! Ohhhh nii-sama! Suck my pussy! Eat out your baby sister's pussy!" Sakura screamed.

Itachi continued to tongue-fuck her until she came, squirting juices onto his face, chocolate and whipped cream still gushing out of her too.

He wasted no time as he rose up and shoved his cock into her pussy, pounding rapidly into his immouto. He groaned as he felt her tight wet cunt around his cock, squeezing as he pulled out of her, only to ram his thick member back inside of her wetness. Sakura moaned, clutching at his shoulders when he leaned down to suck on her nipples again.

"You like that don't you immouto?" he growled against her ear "Your big brother's cock feels good inside your pussy ne? you're such a slut!"

Sakura nodded frantically in agreement. "Oh yeah nii-sama! Shove your big fat cock inside me!...nnngh….feels so good baby! I love getting fucked by your cock! " she moaned as he pounded her.

"nii-samaaaa!" she yelled as her pussy tightened around him and she came again, but still itachi pounded into her.

He watched as his cock was sucked in by her tight pink cunt. Mmm her pussy was so pretty….and so hot and wet! He hissed as his balls tightened and he came, sending his cum straight into her pussy.

"Oh Sakura! Itachi! How could you have dessert before dinner?!" they both glanced up to see their mother's disappointed expression, even as she licked her lips at the sight of Sakura's exposed cunt as Itachi pulled out of it.

"I'm sorry kaa-san." Itachi apologized. "Perhaps we can make it up to you?" he smirked moving towards his mother, his cock once again hardening. The older woman was already unbuttoning her blouse, exposing massive, firm breasts.

"As long as you plan to use that chocolate syrup in your apology son." She smirked as she reached for Itachi's thick cock. Sakura looked on in lust, her hands scooping Itachi's cum out of her pussy and licking her fingers.

Mmmm she could taste the chocolate and whipped cream too. She couldn't wait to drizzle the syrup directly on his cock and lick it all up. But it looked as though she would have to wait till after he fucked kaa-san. Ah well, she could always join in their fun!


End file.
